A thousand Years
by TheWriterofAwesomness
Summary: In which James tries to proposes, but Lily is oh-so eager to kiss him.My first songfic! Warning: Might seem a little OOC Lily. Very Fluffy. Oneshot. T for snogging.


**AN: Nearly midnight, not tired, obsessed with this song... May as well practice writing fluff! :D**

"_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid,_

_To fall,"_

I leaned into James' embrace, before capturing my lips with his. I could never get over this feeling; the feeling where my heart felt as though it was beating at a thousand miles a minute when I'm around James. Sometimes I wondered why I ever rejected him – much less rejecting him for six years. But that time was over. I was finally with him; I finally got to call him mine.

"_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away somehow."_

He leaned his forehead onto mine, and I got lost in his eyes. His eyes were hazel, specks of green and black dotting them lightly. It was so easy to fall into them; I couldn't understand how I ever resisted him. His breath tickled my skin, turning it shades darker to match my hair.

"I love you, Lily," he murmured, breaking me out of my trance momentarily.

"I love you too, James," I said sincerely, not breaking contact with him whatsoever.

"_I have died every day,_

_waiting for you,"_

My words were all it took for him to press his lips against mine and lead me to the nearest wall. His kisses were... magnificent. It felt as though with every kiss, fireworks burst through and with every touch of skin, we were on fire. I pulled him closer to me by his tie and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more."_

I broke the kiss to catch my breath, but James frowned at me. I smiled at him, and lifted my neck up, encouraging him. He seemed to get over his fear of me being uncomfortable and continued kissing along my jaw and neck. Each touch burned, and I had this urge to pull his lips back to mine, so I did just that. It seemed as if our kisses made our bond stronger by the moment.

"_Time stands still,_

_beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything,_

_Take away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this._

_One step closer."_

We both suddenly pulled apart, unable to extent our lung capacity further. James took this as a chance to be romantic.

He took my hands – well, he grabbed them, really – and said, "I love you. I love you so much, it very nearly hurts because of how I feel when I'm away from you. You're beautiful, and I've waited so long to get you to fall for me, as I fell for you on that first train ride to Hog-"

He lost his words when I grabbed his tie and pulled him to my lips, smiling against them. He wrapped his arms around my waist once more as I tangled a hand into his already-messed up hair.

"_I have died everyday,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a__ ,_

_Thousand more,"_

He pulled back again, making me frown. "I have to say something here. I have notes!" He exclaimed, before looking at me again, while I giggled. I noticed that his glasses were lopsided, and I pushed them back.

"Go on..."

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I've found you beautiful since the day I met you, and I knew I've loved you from that moment. It feels like a thousand years ago, actually. But I want you to know that I love you, I know I loved you in a past lifetime, and I know I will love you for a thousand more years-"

I mumbled, "you talk too much," before pulling him into another kiss. He caved in and wrapped his arms around me. By this point you may be wondering why I want to snog him so bad; and the reason was that I wasted six years rejecting him, making both of us suffer, and now I just didn't want it to happen anymore.

"_And all along I believed,_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought,_

_Your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a__ ,_

_Thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more."_

...or so I thought. He pushed my back to the wall and raised my arms up. I glared at him. "I thought you've been waiting for this for six years," I grumbled, "Now that he gets his wish, he seems to be having second thoughts..."

_What if... what if I'm not a good kisser? _I thought to myself in panic. Was that why he was determined to not kiss me?

He shook his head at me. "Of course I still want it! I just need to say something!" He exclaimed again, making me giggle.

"As I was saying, I've loved you ever since I met you, I'm certain we loved each other in a past life times, yada yada yada... I'll love you forever," he stopped for a moment, while I blinked at him.

Why was he going down on his knees? Wait, I meant _one _knee? He's not gonna...?

"_One step closer,_

_One step closer..."_

"I have loved you every day since I met you," he stated, taking out a dark red velvet box, "I have died every day waiting for this moment. Lily Clair Evans, will you marry-"

I tackled him to the ground, yelling, "yes!" before attacking him with even more kisses.

I didn't know how he put the ring on my finger.

I didn't know when I started falling for him.

I didn't notice how sweet he was.

I didn't know anything until it was too late to back out.

"I love you," I whispered, before meeting my lips with his again.

* * *

"_I have died everyday,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a,_

_Thousand more."_

Wedding bells rang, and I was in my white dress, waiting for the happiest day of my life: marrying James Potter.

If someone told me I'd marry him when I was eleven – hell, if I was fifteen – I would've suggested he or she see a therapist, or go on a date with the Giant Squid. But now I knew what I missed out on, and I was never letting go.

Not until the end of time.

Not even when I die will I let go of him.

I walked down the aisle, father on my arm. He whispered, "Don't forget to smile, it brings out your eyes; g-good luck," I turned to him, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes, yet he was crinkled into a smile.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered back before going to stand next to James.

The priest began speaking.

"Do you, Lily Evans, take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?"

"Forever and ever."

"And do you, James Potter, take Lily Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?"

"'Course I will!"

"You may kiss the-"

James pulled the veil off my face quickly and pressed his lips to mine.

"...bride."

I wrapped my arms around him for the first time as Lily Potter.

I kissed him for the first time as Lily Potter.

I pulled my middle finger up at Sirius Black for catcalling and wolf-whistling for the first time as Lily Potter.

I was now Lily Potter – ready to take on the world with James by my side.

"_And all along I believed,_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought__,_

_Your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a,_

_Thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a__,_

_Thousand more."_

**AN: So uh... review! Please! I love reviews!**_  
_


End file.
